


a party of two

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jeno thinks it's cute, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Taeil is protective, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno loves his boyfriend very much
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Moon Taeil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: jeno love club





	a party of two

Jeno sighs from where he is standing on the chair, putting streamers up. How he ended up doing this when their friend group has multiple tall people, he can’t exactly tell you. Looking behind him he sees all of his friends running around setting up for Sungchan’s surprise birthday party. He smiles while turning his focus back to his assigned task. 

“Why are you putting up the streamers and Yukhei is helping blow up balloons?” a confused voice asks that causes Jeno to start smiling. 

“I got here before Yukhei hyung, so I got my job first,” Jeno says while turning on the chair to look down at Taeil. 

“They still could have waited. You are still recovering from a sprained ankle.” Taeil doesn’t seem impressed by Jeno standing on top of a chair and Jeno can’t help the giggle he lets out. 

“Nervous for me, hyung?” 

“Someone has to be. All of our friends see your muscles and instantly assume you are invincible.”

“Aren’t I?” Jeno enjoys teasing Taeil. It’s an interesting dynamic the couple had. 

“You’re a menace. JOHNNY!” Taeil yells over his shoulder and Jeno shakes his head before turning back to the streamers. 

“Why are you shouting?” Johnny grumbles after coming into view. 

“Why is Jeno putting up the streamers when you’re clearly the better choice?”

“Uhhh because Doyoung and Renjun have assigned us all tasks and we decided to not argue? Those two are scary efficient when they work together.” Jeno shudders at Johnny’s words. Those two are running this party set up like a ship and Jeno thought it best to not argue. 

“Can you switch with him? Jeno’s ankle is still healing.”

“Ah hyung, I’m fine now!” Jeno groans while getting off the chair to move it over to the next section. 

“Jeno, you always get hurt from things like this.” Taeil sighs while grabbing onto his forearm and pushing Johnny towards the chair. 

“Yeah Jen, I can do it.” Johnny smiles while moving past him to step on the chair. Jeno sighs while turning back to look at Taeil.

“I could have done it.”

“Not with me here. Let’s go find a job that will keep you on the ground and not in danger.” Taeil grins while threading their fingers together and pulling him along. Jeno smiles at their intertwined hands. Maybe Taeil was slightly overprotective but Jeno wasn’t going to deny the fact that it made his heart race. He really adored his boyfriend. 

“Taeil hyung, why are you dragging Jeno around?” Renjun asks as he walks by them in the hallway. 

“I’m taking him somewhere to do a job that won’t end up with him hurt.” Taeil brushes past Jeno and all Jeno can do is shrug in Renjun’s general direction. 

Once Taeil gets an idea in his head, no one can stop him. It also helps that he is the oldest in their little group, so everyone just lets him do what he wants. Jeno smiles as he is pulled through the rest of the house where they are celebrating Sungchan’s day. He adores all of his friends and it’s always fun when they can all get together. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Taeil cuts in once they stopped in another part of the house. 

“I just love you all so much.” He responds while grinning at his boyfriend. He watches as Taeil’s face lights up in a smile and he can’t help but feel the love for that specific man well up in his chest. 

“You love me the most though, right?” Taeil asks it cutely. 

Jeno giggles and nods, “Of course.”

“Good, I would be offended if you did not. Now, let’s find you something to do.” 

As Taeil examines the room, Jeno examines him. He smiles softly at the quizzical brow of his boyfriend and he looks down at their still intertwined hands. He looks at Taeil’s face once more before lifting his boyfriend’s hand up to his lips and he leaves a soft kiss on his knuckles. Taeil whips his head back and stares at Jeno with a head tilt.

“What was that for?” 

“No reason. I just felt like giving you a kiss.” Jeno smiles shyly as he says it. He is known for not being the most physically affectionate person; usually having to rely on Taeil to initiate anything physical. 

“Well, if that was a kiss then you missed the target.” Taeil points to his lips as he says those words and Jeno feels his cheeks grow warmer.

“Ah hyung, here?” Jeno whispers it while looking around at all of their friends that are in their own little world.

“Well we can go somewhere else if you would prefer, but I really don’t want to piss off Doyoung more than I probably already have.” Taeil knows what he is doing and Jeno hates that.

Taeil once admitted to him that he liked kissing Jeno in public because the blush that he got was able to tell all of Jeno’s unwanted admirers that he was taken. Jeno wasn’t aware that it translated over into their friends as well. He looks at Taeil with wide, pleading eyes and hopes that his boyfriend gets the message. Taeil looks at him a moment longer before pulling Jeno in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Okay pretty, we will kiss later. Maybe go help Chenle?” Taeil whispers while rubbing his thumb up and down Jeno’s hip. 

“Where are you going to go?” Jeno whispers back.

“I have no clue. I literally walked in the door and made a beeline for you and I actually have no clue where Renjun and Doyoung want me.” Taeil admits while looking around and Jeno can’t help but preen under the fact that he was Taeil’s first priority.

“Then just stay with me until one of them comes and forces you to leave,” Jeno whispers directly into his boyfriend’s ear. He giggled at Taeil’s shiver and pulls his boyfriend in tighter. He really  _ really _ loved his boyfriend.

“Taeil hyung we need your help in the kitchen!” Renjun’s voice calls through the whole house and everyone turns and glances at the couple.

“That’s my cue I guess,” Taeil says while sighing. He turns and gives Jeno one more peck on the cheek before turning away to walk towards the kitchen.

“Come and find me when the party starts?” Jeno asks almost hesitantly. He wouldn’t want to be a bother for his boyfriend if he had planned on hanging out with their friends.

“Baby, if you think we aren’t gonna sneak away and make-out the first chance we get the I don’t think you know me at all.”

With that Taeil throws a wink over his shoulder and leaves Jeno a blushing mess where they were standing together.

“Hey lover boy, get your ass over here and help with these damn balloons!”

Jeno turns to glare at Yukhei before sighing and walking over to help. The sooner they get this party setup, the sooner he can be with his boyfriend and that is all he really wants right now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
